


I'm not with room service

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drunk dorks, Flirty dorks, Side stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Natsu locks himself out of his hotel room and has to ask his very friendly neighbour for help.





	

“Come on,” Sting says, smile plastered on his face, “one more round.”

“I can’t.” Natsu shakes his head, a bad idea with how blurry the world is. “I’m so drunk.”

Rogue clicks his tongue. “After all that bragging you did about drinking us under the table, you’re gonna give up so easily?”

“First of all,” Natsu hiccups, “first of all. We’ve been drinking since breakfast and it’s-” he one eyes the clock behind the bar. “-it’s 4:30!”

“So?” Sting hums, nuzzling his nose into Rogue’s hair.

Natsu jabs a finger in their direction. “So second of all, fuck you! You guys have been sharing these goddamn fishbowls of long island iced tea.”

“So?” Sting repeats. “What's the problem?”

Natsu snorts. “There wouldn't be one if I hadn't matched you fishbowl for fishbowl,” he says.

“We’re on vacation. Isn’t a few extra...  _ bowls _ of booze something to be happy about?” Rogue asks, suppressing a grin when Natsu sticks his tongue out at him.

Natsu opens his mouth to argue. His face scrunches up. “I-” he purses his lips. “I…” He scratches his head. “I forgot what I was going to say.” Sting and Rogue burst into hysterics. “See? Too drunk. I gotta go lay down. I'll see you at dinner,” he says, pushing up from his chair.

“Natsu! One more drink!” Rogue calls after him.

Natsu turns to say no, only to find Sting’s mouth latched onto Rogue’s neck. He's definitely not sticking around for that. He doesn't need another reminder that he came here alone.

* * *

“Hmm? The fuck?” Natsu mumbles.

He rubs his eyes. He doesn't feel like death the way he was expecting. He must still be a little drunk. Better than a hangover, he supposes. Even if his head is kind of fuzzy.

Did he even pay his tab? He squints up at his ceiling. He's pretty sure he remembers the bartender flirting with him before he left so he must have. Probably left her an enormous tip because she kept batting her eyelashes at him. He's too easy sometimes.

What else happened? He has a vague flashback about brushing his teeth then stripping naked and climbing into bed but that’s it. “Hope I didn't lose anything important.”

The red glow from the alarm clock tells him it's 9. So he slept through dinner. He doesn't care much. There’s a more pressing issue at hand. Water. He needs to drink water before his buzz wears off and his hangover kicks in.

Natsu sways more than he anticipated when he stands and a wave of nausea crashes in his stomach. The next time he brags about how much he can drink, he hopes someone tells him to go fuck himself.

He stumbles to the bathroom and struggles with the door. It's heavier than he remembers but his arms are like jelly so he’s cutting himself some slack. 

Natsu finally wrenches it open. He shields his eyes from the bright, offending light. He left the light on. Great.

The door clicks shut behind him. Weird. He doesn't remember hotel bathrooms ever doing that. Or having carpet. He lowers his hands and groans. “Ah, shit!”

He is in the hallway. Naked. Without his room key. Or phone.

This is fine. Everything will be fine. Natsu crosses the hall and knocks on Rogue and Sting’s door.

No answer. He knocks again, once, twice, three times. He pounds on the door, but still nothing. “Damn it.” They’re probably still out. Or dead to the world like he was an hour ago.

What is he going to do? He's willing to bet if he walks down to the front desk naked, he'll get kicked out, or at the very least scar some children for life.

“Shit.”

There's a voice not far off, coming from someone's room. Maybe they'll be kind enough to lend Natsu a towel so he can go get a new key. Or maybe they'll laugh in his face, shut the door, and move on with their life, armed with a new story about a stupid, drunk tourist.

He yanks a fire extinguisher off the wall and covers his junk with it. As ridiculous as his plan is, he can't just show up completely exposed.

He follows the voice, a man’s if he isn’t mistaken, until he’s two doors down from his own room. He takes a deep breath, makes sure the fire extinguisher is properly in place, and knocks.

A man answers the door, shaking out his dark, disheveled hair. “That was quicker than I-” he takes Natsu in, brows disappearing under his fringe. “Wow, hi. When I ordered room service I was only expecting the sushi. Talk about customer service.”

Natsu blinks at him. Did he just say  _ wow? _ “Um-”

“Is the food coming soon?” He pokes his head out the door and looks down each end of the hall.

He’s close. Close enough that Natsu can smell the soap on his skin and the wine on his breath. Finished his inspection of the hall, he pulls back.

“I’m not with room service. I, um…” he trails off, face flushing crimson. 

He squirms. The man is blatantly checking him out, which he wouldn't mind if he had clothes on, or at least boxers, but he’s  _ clearly _ trying to peek around the fucking fire extinguisher.

Natsu glares. “If you're gonna gawk like that, the least you can do introduce yourself,” he huffs.

A smirk tugs on the stranger’s lips. “I guess you're right.” He takes a sip from the wine glass carelessly balanced between his long fingers. “I’m Gray.” He reaches his free hand out, waiting for Natsu to meet him half way.

Which Natsu almost does, until the fire extinguisher moves from it’s careful position. “Oh, ha-ha. Very funny.”

“Worth a shot.” Gray says with a shrug. “So what’s your name, then?” Gray asks. Natsu’s lips jut into a pout and Gray laughs, cute and irritating all at once. “What? I gave you mine, fair’s fair.”

Natsu sighs. “Fine. I'm Natsu.”

“Pretty name,” Gray hums, licking a drop of wine from the corner of his mouth.

Ugh. Not now. Not when he's looking at Natsu like that. Not when he's so godly attractive that Natsu’s dick is stirring.  _ Down, boy. _

“Means summer, right?” Gray smiles, just a little, and Natsu is fucked, so very fucked.

He pulls the extinguisher closer and desperately hopes his cheeks aren't as red as they feel. “Yes, very good, you're very impressive. As I was  _ trying _ to say, I'm completely locked out of my room, still a little drunk, and I was really,  _ really _ hoping to borrow a towel so I can go downstairs and get a new room key. Ya know, without getting arrested or something.”

Gray observes him a moment, intent and curious. “Shit, am I making you uncomfortable?” Gray asks, realization and worry tainting the glimmer in his eyes. “I’m sorry, I don't usually get so, so-”

“Flirty?” Natsu offers.

“Yeah. Like, I've had a few glasses of wine, but I still I don't ever- I mean, it's just not every day someone so....” Gray stares hard at the door frame a moment, pink creeping up from the V of his robe. “I just don't see many people like you. Especially not… like this.”

Natsu finds that very hard to believe. He’d honestly be flattered if he wasn't so focused on not popping a boner. “I’m not uncomfortable. Well, I  _ am,  _ but not because of you. Walking around naked isn't something I do much outside my own home, so I guess I'm more embarrassed?”

The barest hint of a smile tugs on Gray’s lips and Natsu's heart thunders in his chest.

“So,” Natsu says when Gray finally looks at him again. “What do ya say, wanna help me out? And maybe I can take you out tomorrow as a thank you?”

“I can’t.” Natsu’s stomach drops. “I’m checking out tomorrow.”

Natsu nods stiffly. “Ahh. That's cool, I didn't mean to put you on the spot or anything-”

“But-” Gray pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. “If you wanna come in, I can give you something to wear and you can call the front desk for a new key.” Natsu blinks at him a moment. Apparently a moment too long because Gray starts babbling. Natsu wonders briefly if that's something he does when he’s nervous, then wonders again why he finds that adorable. “And we could go out  _ now _ if you wanted, or we could share the sushi I ordered, or if you don’t like sushi we could order something else, or-”

Natsu laughs. “Shut up. I love sushi.”

Gray glares at him, but opens the door a little wider.

“Oh, and Natsu? One more thing.”

“Hmm?”

Gray smirks. “There's a spider on your fire extinguisher.”

Natsu yelps and tosses it down the hall. “Why didn't you tell me sooner, you…” he trails off. Gray is blatantly staring again, only this time he has nothing to cover himself.

_ “Nice.” _

Natsu crosses his arms over his chest. “You asshole.”

“Don’t be rude to your host,” Gray says in mock offense.

“You tricked me!” Natsu gripes.

“I’ll make it up to you. I’ll pour you a glass of wine.”

The elevator opens. Sting and Rogue step out, just in time to see Natsu follow a hot stranger into his room.

“Is he..?” Sting asks.

Rogue grins. “As the day he was born.”

If they hear Natsu sneak back into his room the next morning, they say nothing of it. They ignore the hickeys on his neck and the scratches on his shoulders. It's the phone number scribbled on the back of his hand they can't shut up about.


End file.
